


Soft and Sweet

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Sayo finds that she does not mind all that much.  Not when it is Tsugumi who can see right through her.





	Soft and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I love them.

“Isn’t he just the cutest?”  Tsugumi smiles brightly at Sayo, cuddling the puppy close and letting out a breathless laugh.  She wrinkles her nose when he begins to wiggle around in her arms, trying in vain to cover her face in sloppy puppy kisses.  Tsugumi is fighting a losing battle but she does not seem to mind at all.

Sayo hums lightly, expression growing soft as she watches the scene before her.  The puppy may be cute but Tsugumi is even more adorable as the sound of her giggles echo throughout the area.  Her cheeks heat at the very thought and Sayo averts her gaze, hiding behind the fall of her hair and taking a moment to compose herself before glancing back up.  “He is certainly a charming little fellow.”

A quick kiss is placed to the top of the puppy’s head and Sayo certainly is not staring at Tsugumi’s lips.  Blinking, she turns her attention to the puppy, hoping that Tsugumi has not noticed her distraction. 

Before long Sayo is taking in each small detail, her mind running through various dog breeds as she watches the puppy settle just beneath Tsugumi’s chin with a content little sigh.  “Is he a mixed breed, Hazawa-san? He seems to resemble a spaniel save for the tail.”

“Ah, yes he is!”  Tsugumi rests her chin on top of the puppy’s head.  “A spaniel and I believe my friend mentioned a sheepdog of some sort.  Do you know a lot about dogs, Sayo-san?”

Nodding her head, Sayo reaches out to hesitantly pat the puppy.  “I’ve always been rather fond of dogs.” There is no need to mention just how often she watches certain television shows just to learn more about them.

“Would you like to hold him?”  The question makes Sayo pause. Tsugumi and the puppy both look directly at Sayo, making her breath catch in her throat when she is faced with two identical sets of of pleading eyes.

A giddy sensation wells up within Sayo at the very thought of touching that soft puppy coat or even the tiny little paw pads.  Her fingers curl into the fabric of her sleeves as she fights to stay still. She clears her throat, trying not to appear too eager as Tsugumi begins to close the distance between them.  “Well, if you insist.”

There is an amused look in Tsugumi’s eyes that lets her know that she is not fooling anyone but Sayo finds that she does not mind all that much.  Not when it is Tsugumi who can see right through her.

Tsugumi carefully places the puppy in her waiting arms and it takes all of Sayo’s self control to keep from pressing her face directly into the soft fur.  Adjusting her hold on the puppy, Sayo contents herself with lightly scratching behind his ears. The puppy clumsily bats at her hand in retaliation before becoming distracted by her hair.  Placing his paws on Sayo’s shoulders, the puppy stretches up, alternating between nipping at her hair and kissing wherever he can reach. 

Sayo is unable to resist, leaning forward and rubbing her cheek against the soft puppy fur that is right in front of her.  It is even softer than she imagined. Moments later, the puppy is wiggling once more, tucking himself under Sayo’s chin and making her laugh.

A soft click catches Sayo’s attention and she looks up, surprised when she sees Tsugumi.  And the phone that is currently held within her hands. “Hazawa-san?”

“You have such a pretty laugh, Sayo-san.”  Tsugumi looks utterly serious as she speaks and despite the fact that the tips of her ears are slowly turning red, she does not look away from Sayo for even a second.  

Words are suddenly difficult to speak and Sayo unconsciously pulls the puppy closer as she struggles to think of how to respond.  Her mind is a whirl of thoughts and she does not even notice the puppy wiggling in her arms until there is a light nip at the bottom of her chin.  A high pitched squeak leaves her lips and Sayo can feel her face slowly heating up.

Tsugumi stares, one hand pressed to her chest as she bites her lip and tries not to laugh.

Sayo begins to consider the merits of burying her face in the puppy’s fur and never looking up ever again.


End file.
